


Rest

by copper_sky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_sky/pseuds/copper_sky
Summary: Anakin has a huge weakness for having his hair played with and a sleepy Obi-Wan indulges him.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I have some snuggly Obikin for you based on a request for plotless fluff, hand-holding, and face touching.

Anakin had a huge weakness for having his hair played with. It was one of his favourite things, to be cuddled up to Obi-Wan, relaxing and enjoying nothing but their closeness, as Obi-Wan gently threaded his fingers through Anakin’s long hair. Nothing relaxed him as much. He didn’t mean to, but sometimes he fell asleep during it, which was a shame in his mind because he missed out on more petting. Then again, he never slept as well as he did when he was in Obi-Wan’s arms.

Right now, they were cuddled up in the small sleeping area of their transport, making the long journey home after settling a dispute between two villages on a usually quiet planet. Obi-Wan hadn’t slept in a few days, having been caught up in long negotiations while Anakin was acting mostly as security. Anakin had made a fuss as soon as they’d boarded their two-man ship and had insisted Obi-Wan go lie down while Anakin got them out of atmo and set the autopilot. After a half-hearted argument, Obi-Wan conceded and headed to the sleeping quarters. He was dozing when Anakin had snuck in, slipping under the blankets as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb him. His efforts were in vain as Obi-Wan woke anyway, reaching out for Anakin and pulling him closer. Anakin lived for moments like this, where Obi-Wan’s guard was low enough that he forgot about ‘proper decorum’ and gave into his feelings.

Anakin snuggled closer, laying against Obi-Wan’s side and letting out a happy ‘hmm’ as Obi-Wan’s hand instinctively went up to Anakin’s hair and gently tangled there. Nuzzling forward, Anakin pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “Goodnight.”

“Mmm? Not going to fuss for your usual petting?” Obi-Wan asked, blearily opening his eyes for a moment before closing them again and gently rubbing his fingers into Anakin’s scalp.

Anakin felt his muscles immediately start to relax. Obi-Wan knew exactly what Anakin liked best. “You need sleep.”

“I’ll get it. We’ve a few days before we arrive on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan replied, with half-hidden tiredness in his voice.

“You’re so tired you can barely keep your eyes open.” Anakin countered, a little frown on his face that quickly faded as Obi-Wan ran his fingers down to lightly brush the hair just above his neck, making him shiver and close his eyes too.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Obi-Wan mumbled as he stroked his fingers back up through Anakin’s hair, gently easing away tangles as he found them.

Anakin was finding it very hard to argue. He wanted Obi-Wan to sleep, but at the same time how could he deny Obi-Wan if he wanted to be affectionate? Anakin found his mind fogging with oncoming sleep as he relaxed further. Nothing else felt this good. In an attempt to wake himself up, he opened his eyes. Obi-Wan was watching him, an undeniably fond (and drowsy) look in his eyes. Anakin felt warmth bubble through his chest and couldn’t help smiling as he leant up, pressing his lips gently to Obi-Wan’s. The kiss was slow and soft, exactly the kind of kiss Anakin could happily do forever. It was so wonderful that it took a while for Anakin to remember that Obi-Wan was supposed to be sleeping, not kissing him.

“Promise me you’ll sleep soon.” Anakin spoke softly, only moving far enough from Obi-Wan’s lips to speak clearly before leaning back in.

“Promise me you won’t crash the ship.” Obi-Wan answered, muttering against Anakin and slowly spreading his fingers outwards over Anakin’s scalp and drawing them back in, sending more pleasant shivers down Anakin’s spine.  

“I never crash, I always land just fine.” Anakin murmured, nuzzling his nose against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan’s free hand moved to stroke, feather light, up Anakin’s arm, and Anakin started pressing soft kisses to Obi-Wan’s cheek, loving the soft touch.

“It’s been a while since I gave you a proper massage.” Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin smiled at the thought. Obi-Wan’s massages were the best. He knew exactly how to help Anakin relax and recover. Right now though, he was just putting off sleep.

“Tomorrow then. I’ll hold you to it.” Anakin wasn’t going to turn down the offer, but he also wasn’t going to let Obi-Wan get away with avoiding sleep.

“I’m sure you will.” Obi-Wan replied, a gentle laugh in his voice.

Anakin leant in for another kiss. The warmth in his chest was almost overwhelming. It felt _so_ good to be with Obi-Wan. It felt like he was home.

Anakin let out a soft sigh into the kiss before pulling away and resting his head on Obi-Wan’s chest. “I love you.” He said quietly, closing his eyes and letting himself give into the petting.

Obi-Wan continued massaging Anakin’s head and playing with his hair as Anakin completely melted against him. “I love you too.” He smiled as Anakin starting to drift off faster than he was. He let go of Anakin’s hair and stroked his hand gently to his face, running his fingers softly over Anakin’s cheek. Anakin briefly attempted to open an eye before giving up and letting them stay shut with a content sound.

“Sleep well, Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, lowering his hand to wrap around Anakin’s waist and settling in to sleep himself.

When he awoke, Anakin was still cuddled up to his side, asleep. Apparently, the only thing that had moved during his sleep was Anakin’s hand, which was now holding Obi-Wan’s.


End file.
